Lips of an angel
by KnickKnackBlack
Summary: Story based off the song Lips of an angel by Hinder. No song lyrics in it. R&R, I would love your opinions! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so, I wrote this originally with song lyrics but then it had to be taken off due to copyright laws because of the lyrics. So here I am posting it now without the lyrics so now this is just a oneshot based on Lips Of An Angel by Hinder.**

**I really hope you enjoy it, it broke my heart to write it but I loved doing it anyways.**

* * *

It had been a few years after the battle of Hogwarts and things were going ok with life. She was married to Ron and they had one child with another on the way. She was very happy with Ron she had no complaints they lived a pretty lavish life. Ron and Harry were both heads of the Auror department and she was the Minister's Assistant.

It wasn't until her seventh month of being pregnant that she started to feel really depressed. The doctors had told her it was because of her hormones. She was never like this with her first child. She was the happiest person in the world. If her body would have allowed her to, she would have skipped everywhere instead of walked.

Her depression made her mind think of things that happened in her past that were no longer in her present. Like, after the war she had struck up an odd friendship with Draco Malfoy. It had eventually turned into a love story but they both knew that it couldn't go on any longer so they ended it.

She picked up her phone one night when Ron was asleep and dialed his number; he was in her head constantly.

"Hello?" He answered groggily, she had woken him up.

"Draco?"

"Mione?" She could hear his feet shuffling as he went into another room. "Are you ok?" He whispered trying not to wake up his fiancée.

She had started to cry "I m-m-miss you!" She tried to be quiet as well

He glanced back down the hall to his bedroom door listening for a noise, nothing.

"You know I can't talk long. She's-"

"I know." Hermione sniffled

After a long pause he sighed "You know I miss you too."

Her heart leapt out of her chest, he missed her too. She wondered why they had broken thing off in the first place. Then she remembered, no one approved of him.

"Draco." She whispered

He had to sit down on his couch, it didn't matter what she said or how she said it but she always made his knees go weak. He closed his eyes remembering their moments together, her smile, her eyes, her hair and her laughter. She was always laughing. Everything made her happy except when it came to her family and friends that put her into a depression and she would always go running to him.

But it was the Weasley family that made her see that Draco wasn't right for her. The whole lot of them sat her down at the kitchen table and each took turns telling her why Draco was no good for her. He thought she would be stronger and not listen to them and stay with him but she was weak when it came to that family. She felt that she always had to listen to them.

He remembered that night she broke it off_. _

_She sent him an owl asking him to meet her at the new park that was just built in Diagon Alley. He figured she wanted to spend some more time with him since he was going to be out of town all weekend._

_There she was sitting on the swing set waiting for him; she stood up when she saw him coming._

"_Is everything ok?" He asked as he took her hands in his._

_She shook her head and looked down at the ground. "We can't do this anymore."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She looked up at him; tears were forming in her eyes. "We aren't meant to be." She let go of his hands and took a step back._

_He looked at her, pain in his chest, he felt like a hippogriff was sitting on his chest._

"_Love, please. Don't do this." His lip quivered_

_She refused to look at him, instead she found a spot to stare at on the ground._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I know they influenced you to do this." He whispered He referred to the Weasley clan._

"_Draco," She sighed_

"_They only see who I was. They don't see what I am now." He raised his voice._

"_They are my family. They know what is best for me."_

"_Bullocks." He chuckled trying to mask his emotions_

"_Please, Draco. This is for the best." _

_He took a few steps back from her and shook his head. "You don't know what you've done to me." With that last statement he left her standing alone in the park._

"Hermione." He whispered into the receiver. He remember when they were together she had taught him how to use a telephone. He had to admit, it was pretty useful and fun.

"How are you?" He asked. He wanted to hear her voice, he loved it when she talked, her sweet lips moving and when she talked her lips would curve up into a smile.

"I've been alright." There was a long pause on both ends before she spoke again. "I've been dreaming of you a lot."

"What about?" He started to mess with the stitching on the couch pillow.

"That I am carrying your child, that we are married and living happily ever after."

He wanted her, he knew it and she knew it but they also knew that she was the one to call it off and it would be impossible to get her to change her mind even if she was calling him tonight.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping." She sighed

"What would he think?"

"He would be pretty furious." She was now having second thoughts about making the phone call "What about her?"

He thought he would at least give it a try to change her mind. He thought of the worst that could happen, all she could say was no.

"I'm often thinking about you when I'm with her. There are a lot of times when I wish it's you and not her."

"Draco, don't."

"You called me," He tried not to raise his voice too loud. "You broke things off with me and here you are calling me telling me you miss me. But when I say something you won't let me. I didn't think being in love with you would hurt this much." He choked

"I should have never called, Draco." She sniffled

He felt as though his stomach was doing flips and his chest was hurting so badly. This was how it felt that night she broke it off with him.

"I have to go now." She started to cry "Goodbye, Draco."

He didn't say anything and she remained on the line.

"You aren't going to say goodbye?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because goodbye means forever."

"Draco," She sighed

"I'll see you later." He then hung up the phone and went back to his bed.

She stared at the phone; she couldn't believe what she had done to this man. She broke his heart and yet he still loved her.

* * *

**I was thinking, should this be continued into a short story or should I just leave it as a oneshot? If you would like to see it conitnued shoot me a review with some ideas please.  
**

**KKB(Follow me on twitter to get all sorts of updates and to find out what i'm thinking of writing next! Twitter:TwitterDOTcom/KnickKnackBlack)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided that I would continue this. but it won't be long. Maybe five chapters or so.**

**I enjoyed writing the small parts for Narcissa and Astoria in this chapter.  
**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Last night she called him telling him that she missed him. Why had she done that? He heard that she was pregnant was it her hormones? As Astoria left to go shopping for the day he spent most of his time pacing his whole house trying to figure her out. It had been a while since he thought about her. It took him a year to get over her and it was every few months she would pop into his head, but he had trained himself to quickly push her out.

But this time was different; he kept replaying the phone call from last night. He loved her voice; he could picture her dressed in her pajamas balled up on the couch. He smiled at the thought of her beautiful figure. Well now her stomach bulging due to a baby she was carrying.

He wandered into his bedroom, the one he shared with her for a while. He stared at the empty bed. He could picture her naked figure laying there smiling at him after they had just made love. He could picture they're clothes strewn all over the room in their savage attempt to make love.

He ran his fingers over the right side, which was her spot. She loved to sleep on that side of the bed. It was now his spot since he refused to let Astoria take Hermione's spot. He laid himself down on the bed and took a pillow into his arms. He closed his eyes and imagined he was holding her once more.

He missed the way her hair would be sprawled out all over the bed and in his face. He missed that even though it tickled his nose to no end. He pushed the pillow back into its rightful spot and walked into his closet. He dug through some of his drawers until he found a box of her notes to him and some pictures. She would always write to him when she was at work. He sniffed one of the letters and closed his eyes. It still smelled like her. Her perfume. She would spray it on every letter she ever sent him.

A tear started to form in his eyes, he missed her and he needed her back. Astoria just couldn't compare to the woman Hermione used to be to him.

He grabbed a photo from the box and smiled. It was a picture from Christmas. They were outside in his backyard playing in the snow. He traced his finger over her face as she laughed. God how he missed her laugh.

He quickly pushed the box back into his drawers when he heard the front door open and shut. Astoria was home. He wiped away his tears and tried to compose himself as he heard her climb the stairs.

"Draco, darling." She called

"In here." He walked out of the closet in time to find her entering the bedroom.

"You are still in your night clothes." She frowned. She was a strict woman like his mother. To her he should have been dressed by eight. It was now noon.

Hermione would have never cared; she would have stayed in her night clothes with him. They would have spent the whole day either in bed or cuddled up net to one another in front of a warm fire.

"What if someone came over right now? You don't look presentable." She hissed and pushed him back into the closet. He obeyed only because his mind was still stuck on how Hermione was the complete opposite of Astoria.

She picked out some clothes for him and threw them at him. "Hurry, lunch is in the gardens."

He stood there not saying a word to her.

"Do I have to dress you myself? Merlin, Draco. I'm your fiancée not your mother." She hissed again

"Yeah, sorry. Just feeling a bit under the weather." He mumbled as she left him alone in the room once more.

He looked at the clothes Astoria had picked out for him. Some nice black trousers and a black polo. He felt like her doll.

He reluctantly obeyed her and dressed himself before heading down the stairs. Astoria was already in the garden with none other than his mother.

"Glad to see you are wearing something more presentable." Astoria said smugly. She looked over at Narcissa "Draco has been in his night clothes all morning."

"That is not acceptable for a man your age." Narcissa bitterly took a sip of her tea.

Draco reluctantly took his seat next to the two women who were going to be the death of him. He tried to remain a fly on the wall but Astoria and Narcissa insisted that he joined in on the conversation.

"Draco, dear." Narcissa filled back up her tea cup "Astoria tells me that the wedding date will be in spring?"

He grunted and nodded his head. He didn't care. He didn't want to be with his mother and so-called fiancée.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Astoria referred to Draco's grunt

"Yes, I can't wait." He forced out

"Now, now, dear. You will love being married to Astoria. She is a wonderful woman with a head on her shoulders. Unlike that one girl you used to be with. Oh what was her name?" Narcissa tapped her chin.

Draco didn't answer, if he did he would give into his mother's antics.

"That Granger girl. Narcissa remembered. 'Nasty little muggleborn really. Always following around Saint Potter like he was some kind of hero."

Draco's fists clenched the sides of the chair; if they kept pressing the subject he would indeed break the arms off of it.

"I remember her in school. Bushy hair and big teeth." Astoria laughed "She was a nerd. A know-it-all. That's why Potter kept her around."

"I feel sick." Draco mumbled and stood up from his seat. "I'm going to go lie down."

"Do feel better." Narcissa patted his arm.

He made his way back u to his room and lay faced down on the bed in his spot. His friends and her friends were the only people wanting them to break things off. His mother didn't find it acceptable to date a woman who worked and was a muggleborn. Hermione never met his mother's standards. Her hair was too bushy and her teeth were too big.

He on the other hand loved those traits about her. He loved her intelligence; he could have a long conversation with Hermione about how interesting a subject arithmacy was to study. But with Astoria he could hold a thirty second conversation because she would always change the subject to fashion. Which he never really cared for. Sure he liked to dress nice but he didn't care who designed it and if it was off the sales rack. If he though it looked good he bought it. Astoria would have never been caught dead even glancing over the side of the store where the sales racks were.

He soon drifted off to sleep with beautiful Hermione's dancing in his head.

'

Ron had left for work and she was at home on leave due to her pregnancy. She as sitting on the couch with her feet propped up onto the coffee table. Molly was in the kitchen taking care or Rose and cooking lunch for them. Hermione was forever grateful to have molly around to help her out around the house. This pregnancy was so much different than her first one.

She laid her head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling contemplating everything that was said on the phone last night. She hated this pregnancy, only because it had made her so depressed. Other than that she couldn't wait to have another child with Ron. She rubbed her belly and smiled. Her Draco dream sort of went like this. Except it wasn't Molly in the kitchen cooking it was her and Draco was sitting on the couch resting after a long day at work.

She saw herself, very pregnant about to burst and she was waiting on Draco with food in her hands. She was happier in the dream than she felt at the moment but she assumed it was only because it was a different state of mind.

She closed her eyes tightly trying to push him out of her mind, she couldn't believe herself. She was giving in way too easy.

Smile came to her face as she thought of all the times they had made love. It was special. It wasn't just sex to them it was passion and love. She loved him then and she hated to admit it but she loved him now.

She hurt him and she felt bad for that but she knew that they could be together due to their families both hating the fact that they could stand to be together in the same room now. His mother was an evil woman who liked to have things her way. Her way was perfect. There wouldn't be any tainted blood in her family line. No half-blood children running around with the Malfoy name. She always let Hermione know every chance she got.

Hermione assumed that his relationship with Astoria was not only approved by his mother but she had a gut feeling that his mother pushed Astoria onto him.

She sat herself up removing her feet from the coffee table. It was almost noon and she was still in her pajamas. She didn't mind, it was the way she liked to spend her days off. She remembered all the days she and Draco spent in their pajamas. A few times they even went out into the snow to have a snowball fight. It ended with him carrying her back in because she was too frozen to move. She always ended up with a cold the next day but he was the one to take care of her. He did a damn good job at it. He always told her that love was the best ingredient to cure any illness.

And he was right.

She looked down at her bare feet. They were a little cold due to the fireplace not being on all morning. She missed the fuzzy slippers Draco had bought her so long ago. She made herself get rid of them when Ron entered back into the picture. She couldn't have anything remaining in her new life that reminded her of Draco.

She read somewhere in the paper that Draco's wedding was set in spring sometime at the beginning of April. No doubt Astoria had chosen the date. Wedding planning wasn't Draco forte. The only thing he ever planned out for them were their date nights and flowers he sent to her every Monday morning. Ron never sent her any flowers to her desk at work. The only flowers he brought home were for her birthday or anniversary. He never sent flowers just because. She never prodded him about it, she didn't want to let it slip that Draco had always done that for her. She didn't need to make him angry.

She stood up from her place on the couch and made her way towards the front door slipping on her snow boots.

"Molly, I'm going to go for a walk. I won't be too long."

"Ok dear." Molly answered from the kitchen

She headed down her long driveway and out to the sidewalk that paralleled the street. Car passed by and honked at her, she realized it was some of her neighbors. She waved back but continued to walk along. She made her way into an empty park, no doubt because there was fresh snow on the ground. She dusted off one of the swing sets and took a seat.

The last time she had ever been on a swing set was the night she called things off with Draco. She remembered she had been at the Weasley's that morning and they were all telling her how Draco was no good for her. How she shouldn't be with a guy like him. He was just in it to get a piece of ass and take his leave. But she often wondered why if he was only in it to get a piece of ass that he stuck around for a year and a half. If he was using her he would have already thrown her away. That night, she saw the look in his eyes. She saw that she had hurt him. He wasn't in it for the shagging. He was in it for the love. She basically tore his heart out with her bare hands and stomped on it. And last night she dug it back up and stomped on it some more.

She threw her head into her hands and started to cry. At that moment she realized that she loved him more than she could ever love Ron.

She heard the snow crunching from behind her and she tried furiously to wipe away the tears.

"Hermione."

She heard her name. It was Ginny.

"Hi Gin." She tried to hide her sadness

"Rough day with the hormones?" she asked

"Very." I smiled

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." She lied. "I just had this urge to cry."

"Bullocks." Ginny took a seat in the swing next to her friend.

"Gin, you were the only one who approved." Hermione gave in. "Why?"

"Well, at first I didn't but then I realized that if it was true love that nobody should get in the way of that."

Hermione looked over at her friend with a small smile.

"I know they say blood is thicker than water. But in this case, to you Draco was your blood along with us."

"All I remember thinking that night was my father telling me at a young age that boys were never worth the heartbreak. That you would never choose some boy over your family if you were given that option."

"Mione," Ginny sighed and looked away for a split second "A small part of me hoped that you would choose him over us that night. I could live without seeing you for the rest of my life if I knew you were happy."

"I wouldn't be happy without my family." Hermione shook her head

"They would have all eventually come round." Ginny pushed the subject

"Well, I have a family now and it doesn't include him in it. I'm happy that's all that matters at this point."

"You're right; your happiness is what matters at this point. But I don't see it with Ron."

Hermione's head quickly shot over to her red headed friend.

"Gin." Hermione said with a warning tone

Ginny put her arms up defensively "All I'm saying is that I saw more happiness in you when you were with Draco then you are with Ron. Even before this baby and Rose. Look, Mione, he's my brother and all I want is for him to happy. But you are also my sister, with or without the Weasley name. And all that I want is to see you happy as well. And if you can't find that with Ron then maybe there is someone who you can find it with."

"Gin, he doesn't want me back anyways. He's got a fiancée."

"I know he does." Ginny smiled "I'm just saying that I want you to be happy."

She could always count on Ginny to tell her the truth. Even if it meant going in the complete opposite direction that the whole Weasley clan wanted her to go in.

* * *

**So Ginny was the only one who approved.  
**

**Draco's part in this chapter was inspired by another Hinder song; Better than me.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it. It's hard to write a heartbreaking story when all I love to write are happy ever afters.  
**

**KKB  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own anything.**

**This chapter wasn't really inspired by a song it was just something that I threw in.  
**

**Next chapter is the final chapter.**

* * *

On most nights Draco was up fearing that he would dream of her again, but with his lack of sleep this night was different. He slept for once but he still dreamed of her. Astoria never knew of his dreams, hell she never knew anything about him. She didn't care to ask she just wanted to marry a rich pureblood. Draco only submitted to this arranged marriage because he wanted his mother to shut up about how pureblood status should always remain in the Malfoy name.

He often dreamt happy thoughts of them but tonight was just a bit different. It was a nightmare. It was up on his scale next to the night she broke up with him.

_He was at the train station waiting for her, bags packed ready for their vacation to start. She had to stop and drop a few things off before meeting him. He glanced down at his watch; she only had fifteen minutes before the train would depart without them._

_She was never late for anything. He glanced down at his watch only a minute had past but it seemed like ten. He tapped his watch to make sure it wasn't broken but he watched as the second hand moved around ticking away the seconds._

"_She isn't coming." He turned to see the owner of the voice. Ron was leaning up against a barrier._

"_What do you mean she isn't coming? What did you do to her?" He arched over to the red head_

"_I didn't do anything. She finally realized that you two are no good for each other."_

"_Don't give me that crap Weasley!" Draco balled Ron's t-shirt in his fists and pushed him against the barrier._

"_Let me go." Ron struggled but Draco was too strong_

"_Tell me where she is!" He growled_

"_I don't know where she is. All I know is she told Ginny that she was going to be with me instead of you."_

_Draco let Ron go and took a few paces back. He felt his heart leap from his chest and he ran his hand through his hair. She was leaving him for Weasley? He clutched his chest the pain was unbearable he sank to his knees trying to control the pain but it wasn't working. He started to sob uncontrollably. She was gone; she left him standing at the train station. She stood him up._

Draco immediately sat up in his bed eyes wide open in horror. His chest now hurt from the nightmare he had. He glanced over at Astoria who was sleeping soundly before slowly creeping his way out of the room. He took a seat in his office and laid his forehead down on his desk. He had to see her; he needed to talk to her. But he knew she would never be up for meeting.

He quickly sat up when he thought of the one person who could make them meet. The one and only person who approved of the two. Ginny.

He rifled through his desk draws for ink and a spare but of parchment. He knew it was late but he didn't care. He needed to let her know that he wanted to see her now.

_I know it's late but please don't be mad at me. I need your help. I need to see her. Please I just want to talk. I need her out of my head._

He folded it up and strolled across the room to the bird cage where his owl sat sleeping.

"Come-on you bloody bird." He mumbled as he tied the note on it talon. "Take this to Ginny Weasley-Potter and don't come back until she writes a reply." He thrust open the window allowing the bird to fly North in the direction of the Potter residence.

He took a seat back down in his desk chair, who knew how long it would take Ginny to respond to him. He knew it wouldn't be right away. All he knew was that he wasn't going back to sleep tonight.

'

Hermione had a fairly peaceful night despite her lack of sleep from her trying to find a comfortable position in bed. Ron was frustrated with all he flipping around so he moved himself to the guest room to sleep since he had a very important meeting to attend in the morning so he had to be in tip top shape. She didn't think of Draco last night for once, instead se cursed her heavily pregnant body the whole night.

Hermione was in the kitchen with Molly helping her make lunch when Ginny came bursting through the door. The fiery red head seemed to be on a mission and she wasn't going to be stopped.

"Hermione, can I see you in the next room?" She grabbed her friend by the hand and headed out to the living room.

Hermione carefully took a seat on the couch while Ginny took the couch opposite from her.

"What is it Gin?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Later on in the day George has some things for me that I need to pick up. But the thing is, I'll be out of town by the time he gets them. Could you, maybe run by the shop and grab those things for me please?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione was still confused "But why did you just barge into my kitchen like you were on a mission?"

"I'm in a rush is all. I still need to pack my things." She quickly stood up from her place on the couch

"Well, I'll run by the shop in a few hours. You have nothing to worry about." Hermione smiled and joined her friend as she headed over to the front door.

"You're the best." Ginny smiled before leaving the house.

Hermione joined Molly back in the kitchen and prepared lunch for the kids. A few hours passed by and Hermione left Rose with Molly to go see George in Diagon Alley. She slowly made her way down the cobblestone streets to the vibrant shop of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She was just about to step inside when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hermione."

He turned to see none other than Draco standing there.

"What?" She looked through the shop window before pushing Draco away from being seen by George.

"I need to talk to you." He said softly.

She looked into his eyes, a bad move on her part. She melted every time his silver eyes bore into her brown ones. He had bags under his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

She sighed and led him down a dark alleyway.

"I'm listening." She gave him the floor

"I miss you."

"Don't start Draco." She groaned and turned away from him.

"Just hear me out." He raised his voice. "You are constantly in my head."

"I should have never called you the other night."

"Even before that."

"I made things worse by calling."

"I'd say." He smirked and ran his hand through his hair. "But you know what. It made me realize how much I'm still in love with you."

"Draco." She warned. She didn't need this now. All she wanted to do was to gather Ginny's things and head back home.

"You still love me."

"You can't love two people at once."

"You're right but you can love each one differently."

"I have to go." She tried to push past him

"Please don't let Ginny's efforts of us meeting up crash horribly."

"Ginny?" She looked up at him "She had something to-" She stopped and realized she had been set up. Her best friend, the one person who approved of her relationship with Draco Malfoy planned with him for them to meet. There was nothing to pick up from George. There was only this meeting. It was staged Draco was supposed to catch her before she walked into the shop.

"Please." He begged

"No, I'm married with a child and another on the way." She pointed to her stomach.

"Admit it, you miss me."

She sighed he had her trapped. "Yeah, sometimes." She admitted

"Then be with me again."

"I said sometimes. Not all the time." She growled "You can't love two people at once."

"Hermione, you love me more than him. I see it, Ginny sees it. You love him like a brother or best friend."

"I don't marry my brother or sleep with my best friends."

Draco cursed under his breath. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Look, I don't think about you as often as you do me. Why aren't you fawning over your wife to be?"

"Because she isn't you." He sighed "I feel like her doll or her child more than a fiancée. She dresses me; she bosses me around like a parent would. She's my mother really. I don't want to marry my mother, Hermione. I want to marry you."

"Then why did you propose to her in the first place if you didn't want her?"

"I had no choice. It's an arranged marriage."

"See, so you wouldn't have gotten to marry me after all." She pointed out.

"Actually, I could have. If I married you then the Malfoy fortune would have gone to the next family member in line. Some second cousin twice removed. But since you stopped me from seeing you ever again I had no choice but to agree to this preposterous arranged marriage and keep the family fortune. Seeing as there was nothing better to do."

"You were willing to give up all that money for me?" She asked wide eyed

He nodded his head. "I was. I was willing to give up much more. The thought of being married to you made me want to give up my family and my life. If it meant living in a shack I would have done it as long as it was with you. Money was and still isn't an important object to me. What is an important object to me is your heart."

"Damn-it Draco. You're making this hard on me." She tried to keep her tears back but as soon as one slipped out the rest fell.

"Hermione, baby." He went to wipe her tears away but she swatted his hand away.

"Please, don't touch me. And don't call me that."

He felt the pain in his chest return as he watched her battle her tears.

"I need to go now. Please, stop contacting me and please stop contacting Ginny."

He allowed her to push right past him this time and he watched as she left him standing alone in the alley.

"Hermione!" She heard her name being called out. She assumed it was Draco but when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and turned her around she was staring into the eyes of George Weasley.

"Why are you crying?' He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into the shop.

'Just hormonal." She tried to smile through her tears.

"Well, stop it. I have something for you to give to Rosie."

He disappeared into the back for a minute before coming back out. He was holding a small blue Pygmy Puff. "For the love of my life little Rosie. The only blue Pygmy in existence." He smiled

"Thanks George, she'll love it." Hermione took the Pygmy from him and said her goodbyes. She headed past the shop and then walked past the alleyway that she left Draco she quickly glanced in to see if he was still there but he wasn't. Hopefully he had gone home.

* * *

**KKB Follow me on twitter: twitterDOTcom/KnickKnackBlack**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter, i'd like to thank those of you who followed and reviewed. I didn't expect much since this short fic was originally a oneshot. I went back and forth for a while about leaving it one chapter or making it a bit longer. And for me, I just couldn't leave it with Hermione being with Ron.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Honestly.**

* * *

Draco took her advice; he never tried to contact her or Ginny no matter how hard it was. He rid himself of a telephone and anything muggle she had taught him how to use. He still dreamt of her often but not as often as he used to. He now focused his efforts on Astoria and their future together rather than the future he could have had with Hermione.

He read in the paper that she had finally given birth to a healthy baby boy which they named Hugo. He didn't care anymore he had Astoria to focus on. He was no involved in every small detail of the wedding and he could never get out. The wedding was now just days away and his mother was now living at his house.

"Dear, your dress robes are ready to be picked up." Astoria entered into his office

"I'll pick them up in a bit." He didn't look up from his morning paper

"Also your mother needs you to pick up her dress while you're in Diagon Alley."

"Not a problem." He flipped over a page.

He finally looked up from his paper when she left his office. Life had gotten better for the two. Now that Draco had given up on Hermione he now focused ever bit of attention he had on Astoria's needs. Once a week he would allow her to tote him around in front of all her friends while they went shopping, almost every night they had sex and he took her out a few nights a week to a nice dinner accompanied by an expensive piece of jewelry.

9999999999999999'

She was back to her normal non hormonal self again after giving birth to Hugo. Rose adored her baby brother and Ron spoiled him but still tried to keep Rose just as spoiled so she didn't feel left out.

Ron's temper was out and about on some days. Having a newborn in the house meant that he didn't get much sleep so he was mostly grumpy some days. He never tried to take his anger out on Hermione but sometimes his frustrations seemed to be directed at her. She didn't want to point them out to him in case it made him madder so she let him go off on his rants while she tuned him out.

It was one particular day that Ron wasn't in one of his best moods that made Hermione listen to him for once.

"So I was digging around the attic this morning." He took a sip of his tea

"Mhhm." She rocked Hugo to sleep.

"I found a box of yours labeled private."

Her eyes quickly darted to meet his.

"So I was nosey and decided to open it. I found some things in there. Some letters."

"Ron, those were ages-"

He put his hand up in the air to silence her. "From when you were dating Malfoy. I thought you had gotten rid of those?"

"I honestly forgot about those, I'll go up and toss them out now." She offered

"That won't be necessary; I've already done it for you." He smirked

"Oh. Well thank you." She half smiled. Truth be told she knew about those letters and she didn't want them gone. Those were the first ever letters to her that Draco had sent her. She didn't need Ron knowing she knew about them and most importantly he didn't need Draco knowing that she kept some of his old letters; it might have given him the wrong message. Something he already had.

"I never knew what you saw in him anyways."

She let out a short chuckle "Me either." She lied.

What she saw in the beautiful man was a caring and lovable being. He would send her flowers just because; on her bad days he would cheer her up with just a small stroll in the park and some love making. He would convince her on some days to call out of work and to spend all day with him in bed or cuddling on the couch. To her he was the perfect lover, the perfect man and most importantly her Draco.

She looked at Ron instantly comparing him to Draco. Ron's love making was alright at times, the only passionate times were on specials occasions; birthdays, anniversaries, etc. All the other times it was like a caveman claiming his woman. He never sent her flowers and when she was having a bad day he would simply stay away from her. She frowned at the thought of the red headed man in front of her not being the blonde god she used to have.

"Why are you frowning?" He was staring directly at her

"I'm not." She tried to cover it up

"I saw it."

"I'm just tired is all?"

"Hmph." His attention went to the newspaper he had in front of him. "Well, speak of the devil. Malfoy is getting married this weekend. Supposedly a lavish event."

"Good for him." She mumbled trying to sound like she didn't care.

9999999999999999999999999'

It was his wedding day, Blaise sat next to him in his room trying to perfect his tie and Draco was just staring intently out the window. He was having mixed feelings, part of him was glad he was finally getting married. Maybe he could no focus on his new life and get rid of the old. But the other part of him didn't want this, his new life wasn't exactly what he wanted it was his old that he wished he had but it pained him too much to even think about it.

Blaise cleared his throat next to him finally satisfied with his tie. "You know arranged marriages you can't back out of."

"Yeah." Draco sighed.

Arranged marriages between two pureblood families were unbreakable once the rings were slipped onto the fingers. There were no divorces no separations. The only way you could get away was by death.

"You can back out now before you even see her walk down the aisle."

Draco's eyes soared over to his friend's. "What are you trying to say?"

He sighed and turned away his back to Draco. "I saw you in love long ago. You were willing to give this all up for her."

"Please don't start." Draco groaned

"You had love and you gave up on it so easily."

"She didn't want me anymore." Draco gritted his teeth

Blaise finally turned to look at Draco. "This isn't you mate."

"I remember you not being too happy about me being with her."

"I was rather stupid back then. I didn't know what you had till I saw you broken."

"Why wait till now to tell me this?"

"I thought you would have seen it by now."

"No, I don't need her. She doesn't need me. She has a family of her own and very soon so will I."

"I know you tried to rekindle with her not long ago."

"Stop!" Draco raised his voice

"Not till you tell me you will not meet Astoria at that altar. Tell me that you will go find Granger." Blaise raised his voice as well

"She doesn't want me!" Draco screamed "I've tried to in her back. You think I want to marry Astoria? No, I wanted to marry Hermione. But everyone was against us. It was everyone who talked her into breaking up with me and marrying Weasley. Now you stand here on my wedding day telling me that I should not be with Astoria?"

"She a money grubbing whore."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't care anymore."

"I'd rather see you alone than with her."

"Fuck off Blaise." Draco muttered as he walked to the door. "I'm getting married today whether you like it or not."

With those last words Draco left Blaise in the room by himself.

He waited at the altar talking to the minister waiting for the wedding to start. He wasn't nervous at all which he found a bit weird. He always thought on his wedding day he would be jittery. But he chalked it up to him not really caring as much for this woman. It didn't take long before her bridesmaids came marching down the aisle and then she followed them in an elegant white dress. She looked beautiful but Draco wasn't really paying attention to her beauty. He was too busy having thoughts of what his life may be like in the future for the two.

The minister went on saying his prayers to the happy couple and how everyone should be happy on this fine day. Draco tuned the man out. He didn't care much for the present day minister, even if he was getting them married.

"If there is anyone here who wishes that these two not be married in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Draco heard nothing for a second or two but his gaze soon jumped from his feet to the double doors which now flew open.

"I object."

Gasps were heard from the crowd and he could hear Astoria muttering angrily to herself. He couldn't believe it. She had come to his rescue.

None other than Hermione Granger-Weasley herself.

"She was never invited to this wedding. Her opinion does not count!" Narcissa stood up from her chair in the front row.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy. But there is a law to uphold. Anyone can object whether or not they are actually apart of this party makes no difference."

Narcissa gasped in horror. The wedding was off. All that money spent on this lavish wedding went absolutely down the drain.

"You filthy mud-" Astoria started to march directly towards Hermione but Draco stopped her.

"Astoria, be a dear and shut the hell up." Draco smirked at his non-wife-to-be

Astoria mouth gaped open at Draco words to her "Do not speak to me in that way."

Draco ignored Astoria's yells as he made his way down the aisle towards the woman who stopped the marriage.

"Why?" Was all he could get out.

"Because just days ago I finally looked into the advice given to me by someone special."

"Which was?"

"I had always said you can't love two people at once. And you said-"

"But you can love two people differently." He finished her sentence.

"You were right. I did love Ron as a brotherly friend."

He smirked he knew where she was going with this. "So the other day, when we were talking I told him straight out. I didn't love him like I used to love you. I didn't love him like I love you now."

"I'm sure he didn't like that too much." He chuckled

She laughed and shook her head "No, but after a while I got him to understand and he told me to go and find the love of my life."

"So, what took you so long?" He closed the gap between them

"There are so many weddings going on today." She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers enjoying finally the firework feeling he got when he was with her. She pulled herself closer to him and deepened the kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Promise me, you won't let others inspire your thoughts again. I don't think I can handle another heartbreak."

She smile and pecked him on the lips once "I promise."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was the happy ever after I'm sure most of you wanted.  
**

**Stick around for some more stories coming your way:  
**

**My Best Friends Girl-  
**

**An unexpectant Weasley befriends Draco Malfoy. When he gets invited to the weekly Weasley dinners how will the rest of the clan react and which witch does he have his eye on?  
**

**Feelin Way Too Damn Good (IDK about the title yet.)-  
**

******She was an addict who wanted to end her life, she refused any help given to her. He knew how to fix her but he refused to help her. One night, fate brought him to her doorstep where he saved her life. (So far, mentions of suicide and suicidal thoughts and actions. Very dark start to the story.)**

******Of course they are Dramiones. And Ron is not a psycho in these stories haha  
**

******KKB Follow me on twitter- TwitterDOTcom/KnickKnackBlack  
**


End file.
